leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Trainer PR Video
Trainer PR Videos (Japanese: トレーナープロモ Trainer Promo) are 10-second video clips featuring the player or one of their Pokémon, made from combinations of different effects or "events". PR Videos can first be made upon reaching Lumiose City, at the PR Video Studio on South Boulevard across from the Pokémon Center. Other people may view a player's favorite Trainer PR Video through the Player Search System. If the player has not selected a favorite Video, has their Trainer PR Video set to "private" in the PSS Settings, or is offline, no Video will be available for viewing. When a person requests to see a player's Trainer PR Video, the player will receive a prompt to share their PR Video. If the player selects "Yes", the Video will be sent. It has an equivalent in Pokévision. Making PR Videos Players have three slots they can use to create three different PR Videos. To create a new PR Video, the player must visit the PR Video Studio in Lumiose City. Otherwise, the player may at any time favorite, view, or edit previously created Videos at any PC. If no Video has been created, the PC will have no option for Trainer PR Videos. Editing PR Videos at a PC only allows the player to alter the events in a PR Video. At the PR Video Studio, the player may either speak to the man at the left hand counter or to the makeup artist in the green room (through the door on the left of the studio) to make PR Videos. The player will have the option to favorite, view, shoot new, or retake previously created Videos, or to shoot a new PR Video in a slot that has not been used. In contrast to only being able to edit events at a PC (while the player's appearance and the cast Pokémon remain the same), choosing to retake or shoot a new PR Video will always update the player's appearance and recast a Pokémon. Shooting a new PR Video will erase any event settings that were previously in that slot and start over with the defaults. When the shoot new option is chosen, the player may choose to either create the Video entirely on their own from the defaults, or they may choose to have the studio "Surprise me" and create a Video following a preset theme. If a preset option is chosen, the first Pokémon in the player's party will automatically be cast (though no preset theme uses the Pokémon in the Video) and the player will not be able to edit the Video afterwards. Retaking a PR Video retains all event settings (except those that rely on Pokémon-Amie stats), but updates the player's appearance and makeup as well as recasting the Pokémon in the Video. The player will also be able to edit the Video. Presets Male... *Energetic: primarily features the player against the blue sky background with the speed lines and shooting stars effects and the music rhythmical 1. *Cool: primarily features the player against the sunset background with the power 1, speed lines, and glitter 2 effects and the music cool 2. *Fun: primarily features the player against the city skyline background, waving and laughing, with applause and laughter sound effects and the music mature 1. Female... *Cute: primarily features the player against the pink background, using the cute pose, with hearts and glitter effects and the music cute 1. *Elegant: primarily features the player against the underwater background, waving, smiling, and curtsying, with the glitter 1 effect and the music elegant 1. *Energetic: primarily features the player against the dots background with the speed lines and shooting stars effects and the music lively 1. Custom editing PR Videos A Trainer PR Video is defined by events set for 11 seconds, numbered from Second No. 0 to Second No. 10. Events control things like music, background, visual and sound effects, and more, as detailed in the list below. When an event is set in one Second, it stays in effect until a different effect is selected in a later Second or until it naturally ends. Sound effects and captions will naturally end after a period of time, while other events will continue perpetually. Sound effects and captions may also overlap each other from one Second to the next. In Second No. 1 or later, all events also have a reset option. The reset option will deselect any currently selected option for the event, allowing the option last set for that event to persist. (Sound effects, effects, and captions also have this option at Second No. 0.) Reset can also be activated as its own option for the effect event to cut off any ongoing effect, so long as no effect option is currently selected and there is an ongoing effect. Green room makeup On the left side of the PR Video Studio in Lumiose City is a green room where the player can talk to a makeup artist to apply makeup for their Trainer PR Video. This makeup only applies to PR Videos and cannot be seen anywhere else. If the player talks to the makeup artist after previously having had makeup applied, they can choose to use the same look they last used. The options available in the green room depend on the player's gender. Eye shadow *Brown *Green *Blue *Purple *Orange *None Mascara *Volumizing mascara *Lengthening mascara *None Blush *Orange *Pink *Peach *Rose *None Lipstick *Orange *Pink *Hot pink *Wine red *None Skin treatments / *Freckles *None Facial hair *Vandyke *Handlebar *None Extras *Pikachu cheeks *Bandage *Tears *Poké Ball *Cheek marks *Whiskers *Eye Black *None Events While the majority of events are available by default, many must be unlocked in special ways. These can be divided into special captions that each have their own unique requirement (and that are automatically added when those requirements are met), and other events (including some captions) unlocked by speaking to specific NPCs in Lumiose City. The special requirements for captions are given after that caption in the events list below, headed by "Req:". The other events may be obtained from the following people: *Woman in the PR Video Studio (on South Boulevard), at the right counter **When the player has at least 25 , she will give her first set of events, marked below with "PRVS1". **When the player has at least 90 style, she will give her second set of events, marked below with "PRVS2". * in Café Action! (on North Boulevard) **Gives captions daily, marked below with "CA-RB". Initially, he will give three consecutive captions from his list of unlockable captions starting from a random caption, but on subsequent visits, he will only give two continuing from the last caption he gave. * in Café Action! (on North Boulevard) **She appears in the café when the player has 255 style , and will give the player two events, marked below with "CA-M". Background Change brightness *White *Bright *Slightly bright *Normal'Default' *Slightly dark *Dark *Pitch black Choose a background *Trainer'Default' *Space'PRVS1' *Starry sky *Blue sky *City skyline *Pink *Underwater *Dance floor'PRVS1' *Sunset *Forest *Dots *House'PRVS2' *Field of flowers *Fiery stage *Cartoon frame'PRVS2' *Forest at night'PRVS1' *Pop'PRVS1' *Stormy sea'PRVS2' *Lumiose City'PRVS2' *Stylish!CA-M Pose Change direction *Face forward'Default' *Face to the right *Face to the left *Face backward *Rotate to the right *Rotate to the left Choose a pose The short poses show the player assuming the pose and then naturally returning to a neutral pose a short while later, while the long poses make the player assume the pose with no transition and maintain it indefinitely. Silhouette The default for this event is no selection. This has the same effect as selecting "Normal". The "Normal" option shows the player normally, while "Make it black" only shows the player as a silhouette instead. *Normal *Make it black Facial expression If the player's Pokémon is cast in the current Second, this option is not available. Eyes *Face forward'Default' *Close *Blink *Look up *Look down *Look right *Look left *Smile Mouth *Mmm'Default' *Eeee *Aaaa *Hmph *Eh? *AAAA *EEEE *Tiny smile! *Aha *Yay *Big grin *Hmm? *Surprise *Chitchat 1 / 2 / 3 Music *Cute 1 / 2 *Cute 3'PRVS1' *Cute 4'PRVS2' *Elegant 1 / 2 *Elegant 3'PRVS1' *Elegant 4'PRVS2' *Cool 1 / 2 *Cool 3'PRVS1' *Cool 4'PRVS2' *Classical 1 / 2 *Classical 3'PRVS1' *Classical 4'PRVS2' *Lively 1 / 2 *Lively 3'PRVS1' *Lively 4'PRVS2' *Rhythmical 1 / 2 *Rhythmical 3'PRVS1' *Rhythmical 4'PRVS2' *Mature 1 / 2 *Mature 3'PRVS1' *Mature 4'PRVS2' *Thrilling 1 / 2 *Thrilling 3'PRVS1' *Thrilling 4'PRVS2' *No music'Default' Sound effect The default for this event is no selection. *Thwack 1 / 2 / 3 *Sparkle 1 / 2 *Applause 1 / 2 *Laughter *Thump! *Bang! *Shine! *Wonder 1 / 2 *Beep *Shutter 1 / 2 *Kerbonk *Boing *Strong winds *Crash! *Cymbal *Wave *Bell *Clock *Heartbeat *Gulp *Gong *Guitar *Ding *Vibraslap *Reset Pokémon Select whether the selected Pokémon or the player is shown. *Cast in the film *Return to Default Effect The default for this event is no selection. *Glitter 1 / 2 *Ribbon 1 / 2'PRVS1' *Power 1 / 2 *Spotlights 1 / 2 *Hearts *Saturated linework *Speed lines *Fireworks'PRVS1' *Confetti 1 / 2'PRVS2' *Rain *Rainbow *Aurora *Shooting stars *Lightning *Ice'PRVS2' *Lights *Reset Reset cuts off any ongoing effects from previous Seconds. Camera The default for this event is "Camera 1" or "Camera for Pokémon 1". For the player... *Camera 1 – 20 For the Pokémon ... *Camera for Pokémon 1 – 5 Caption How captions are shown The default for this event is no selection. *Slide in on top *Slide in on bottom *Slide in from top *Slowly slide across the top *Slowly slide across the top (large) *Slowly slide across the bottom *Slowly slide across the bottom (large) *Appear at the top *Appear at the bottom *Appear at the top (askew) *Appear in the center (askew) *Appear at the bottom (askew) *Appear in the center (askew) *Swivel (top) *Swivel (bottom) Choose a caption The default for this event is no selection. * *... *! *!!! *That's right! It's ! *Give it up for ! *It's ! *! ! *.... *?! *Here's ! *His name is ! *“Call me !” * is coming through! * is coming up! *Meet ! *Please welcome ! *Leave everything up to ! *See smile! *It is indeed ! *Look, it's ! *We can't get enough of ! *Loyal is all you need! * is here to stay! *Meet ! *It's ! *! ! *Go! ! *... *! *! *! *! *... *... *... *... *A young Trainer we have great hopes for... *S/He's still just a newbie! *"I'll do my best out there!" *"I'm about to start!" *"Don't you know who I am?" *This mild-mannered Trainer is a facade...CA-RB *"Kneel at my feet!" ( ) / "Kneel before me!" ( )CA-RB *Her/His time is coming!CA-RB *She's the beautiful soldier! ( ) / He's the chiseled soldier! ( )CA-RB *The girl/boy who will make it through on LOVE!CA-RB *"My appeal goes beyond the impossible!"CA-RB *A lonely traveler on the path of life...CA-RB *The lovely Trainer we all want to challenge! ( ) / The hunky Trainer we all want to challenge! ( )CA-RB *If you aren't careful, you might get burned!CA-RB *Don't you take another step! ( ) / Don't you dare get closer! ( )CA-RB *Her/His beauty is blinding!CA-RB *Dance, my pretty! Dance like the wind!CA-RB *Like magic, pulling a win outta nowhere! ( ) / A magician, pulling victory outta nowhere! ( )CA-RB *"Like a Master Ball, nothing escapes me!" ( ) / "Like a Master Ball, I can catch anything!" ( )CA-RB *Force of chaos, born of the world's hopes!CA-RB *It's over for us, isn't it...CA-RB *Watch out for her mischievous tricks! ( ) / He's a wee bit of a bad boy! ( )CA-RB *"I'm...I'm...I'm so happy!"CA-RB *"I live only for sleep!"CA-RB *"Look at me! Look at ME!"CA-RB *"Let's get this party started."CA-RB *"I'm a bit afraid, really..."CA-RB *"I live in harmony with nature!"CA-RB *Her/His potential is limitless!CA-RB *You just can't deny that charm!CA-RB *"How... How could this happen?"CA-RB *"If I had a type, I'd be Psychic and Flying!"CA-RB *S/He somehow reminds me of my mom/dad...CA-RB *S/He's taking applications for friends now!CA-RB *"Here. Take this as your reward!"CA-RB *"Thanks for lovin' me, everybody!"CA-RB *"Bonjour!" *"Konnichiwa!" *"Yes!" *"Eeeeeeeeek!" *"... ... ..." *"'Sup!" *That's right! *"No!" *"Time to change it up!" *"No way!" *"Too bad!" *"And then..." *Here she is, ladies and gentlemen! *"Buh-bye!" *"All eyes on me!" *"What?!" *"Seriously." *"Uwaaaauuuggghhh!" *"Hold it right there!" *"Look, look!" *"Thanks!" *"Hey..." *"Come on, then!" *It's... It's here! *"Here I go!" *Provided by... *News flash! *Reset Choose a caption color The default for this event is "Caption color 1". *Caption color 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 Reset Set all events for current Second to their default. In Second No. 0, the defaults are as marked in each section above; however, in later Seconds, the default for all events is no selection. In other languages |bordercolor= |de=Trainer-Promo |fr=Vidéo Dresseur |it=Videoclip |ko=트레이너 프로모션 비디오 Trainer Promotion Video |es=Vídeo de presentación }} Category:Pokémon X and Y Category:Game mechanics de:Trainer-Promo fr:Vidéo Dresseur zh:训练家宣传影片